


The Kids Aren't Alright

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader inserts, Supernatural - Freeform, first series yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being best friends with Dean Winchester had a lot of consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series! That's all I have to say!

When you first met Dean Winchester, you couldn't even tie your shoes. Your dad was a hunter and would occasionally drop you off at Bobby's when he was working a job. One day, this boy with green eyes met you at the door. You stared at him in wonder. 

"Hi. I'm Dean," The boy said, and stuck his hand out. You stared at it nervously. You never really got to hang out with other kids. You shakily reached out. 

"I'm (Y/N)," you quietly said. He smiled at you and let you inside.  
\----------------  
"Come on (Y/N/N)! We don't want to miss it!" Dean yelled from ahead. 

"Slow down, would ya?" You laughed. It was the 4th of July, and you and Dean had found the perfect place to watch fireworks. 

By the time the both of you were 18, you had become best friends. Dean was there for you when you needed him. You would dump your sadness on him like you were dumping you're purse on his bedroom floor. And he let you. He knew who you were, and always accepted you. 

This was the happiest you had been since you dad died and Dean was amazed. He felt warm when your eyes finally lit up like you were still kids. It had been hard on him too, seeing his best friend feel so terrible. He felt so helpless because the only thing he could do is hug you when you were having a bad night. He just wanted you to be happy. 

You and Dean sat on the hood of the impala, waiting for fireworks to start. The car radio was playing AC/DC's Thunderstruck softly in the background. You sighed, finally feeling content, even just for a few moments. You looked at Dean, who was now completely laid back on the hood. You joined him. You both just laid there in silence, gazing at the stars. You pointed up. 

"Do you see that really bright star straight up?" You asked. He looked at you before glancing up at the sky.

"There's a ton of bright stars (Y/N/N). Be more specific," he complained while smirking. You rolled your eyes and moved your head closer to his so you could see what he saw. 

"That one right there?" You asked. His eyes searches for a moment, then nodded. "You see the small ones under it? That's Sagittarius. He's the archer."

"And how do you know all of this?" He asked, slightly intrigued. You sighed. 

"Unlike you, I actually pay attention when I go to school," You said smirking. He scoffed. "Plus I have always loved the stars."

He looked at your face and opened his mouth, but before he could respond, the fireworks started. 

"Wow," you whispered, amazed. You your eyes had a spark in them that was hardly ever there anymore, and Dean noticed. He smiled to himself. 

After several minutes of silence, you turned your head towards him. His eyes were glued to the show, so he didn't notice until you spoke up. 

"Thank you, Dean," you said quietly. "I needed this." He looked at you, with some mixture of happy and sad in his eyes. 

"Anything for my best girl." He smiled.  
\-------------  
After Sammy had gone to college, you started joining Dean on hunts. You had been for almost as long as Dean, and you were pretty damn good too. And for the past four years, you and Dean have been unstoppable. Occasionally you would back off so that Dean could hunt with John, but you two would always be partners in crime. 

Dean told you, he was going to see Sammy and that his dad was missing. You knew that you needed to go with him. 

"Dean, please let me come? You need help, you know Sammy's a little rusty, plus I don't think this something you should face alone." You complained. Dean knew you were right. You knew that Dean knew you were right. He just won't admit it. 

"(Y/N)...this...this is a family thing," he whispered quietly. 

"Family don't end in blood Dean, remember? Look you know I'm right. So there's no point in arguing. I'm coming. That's final," you stated. He opened his mouth to protest. "Ah! Unless you want me to drive Baby, you'll keep your trap shut and your opinions to yourself." You rebelled, while sliding in the passenger seat. 

Dean sighed, getting him. The car turned over and he backed out of the motel you two were staying at. He paused. 

"How far til Stanford?" He asked.  
\--------------  
"YOU DID WHAT?!??" You yelled. 

"Don't make me say it again please (Y/N)." He pleaded, with his face in his hands. 

"And you decide to tell me after a month that you sold your soul?! What the hell Dean!" You shouted. 

"No, you don't get to yell at me. I did it to save Sam, (Y/N)! What was I supposed to do?!" He shouted back. You shook your head. 

"Not this Dean. Not a situation where not only does Sam lose his brother, but I lose my best friend." You said quietly, grabbing the keys to your car. 

"W-where are you going (Y/N)?" He asked, scared that he had lost you. 

"I'm getting a drink Dean. Then I'll come back and we can start finding ways to save your ass," You laughed grimly. "I'm always saving your ass."

He smiled, "You know it."  
\-----------  
Tears rolled down your face as Sam clutched onto his brother, and clutched to your best friend. 

"Dean," you whispered. "You have to get up. You can't leave me, I need you. Please come back to me. Come back to us." When there was no response you just sobbed into his bloody chest, not caring if anyone could see. 

"I need you."  
\--------------  
After Dean died, you dropped off the radar for a while. Just like Sam. You both kept in contact, but after the first few months, the calls just stopped coming, messages left unanswered. You continued hunting. In fact, your pent up anger and depression made you better. You were currently staying a motel on Route 66, hunting a Wendigo. You were cleaning your guns when you heard it. A soft knock, you grabbed your silver knife, dripping with holy water. You opened the door, and your heart stopped. 

There he was, Dean Winchester. Risen from the dead. 

"Hi (Y/N/N)," he stated. You reached up to touch his face but paused and you took your knife and carefully place it on his cheek. When there was not reaction, you dropped the knife and covered you mouth.

"It's really you?" You asked with tears in your eyes. Then you pulled him in for a death grip of a hug. 

"God I missed you (Y/N)" he whispered and hugged you tighter. He pulled back. 

He said, smirking, "It was good seeing you, but we've got work to do."


End file.
